


Worse Ways

by Confabulatrix



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confabulatrix/pseuds/Confabulatrix
Summary: Herc finds out Becket and Mori aren't sleeping with each other after Stacker's funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apfelgranate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelgranate/gifts).



> The prompt and pairing intrigued me, I hope they don't disappoint!

Herc finds out Becket and Mori aren't sleeping with each other after Stacker's funeral.

There was the big showy public memorial a week after Pitfall, but the private, individual pilot funerals were spread out in the weeks following, of which Stacker's is the last. Herc attends sober, if a little bit hungover, because not even the love and respect he carries for his best friend are enough to get him past how much Duke takes after his father; the sixteen-year-old's arrival in Hong Kong hits Herc in a rougher spot than he expected it could.

' _So that's_ your _son, eh Stacker?_ ' he thinks, and honestly everything gets kinda murky around the edges after that, because Herc can't for the life of him name the exact sequence that led him from the service to being snugged up naked and sweaty between Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori.

According to the photos on the walls, they're in Becket's quarters. Herc recognizes more than a few of the faces in the photographs, no few of whom are dead now, including the late Yancy Becket. Back in the day, Shatterdome rumor had it that Yancy played for more than just the one team, and his brother was straighter than a ruler, but given the way Becket's hand is working over Herc's dick right now, that's clearly no longer the case.

Herc blames the Drift. A decade in the Conn-pod later, he's too familiar with the kinds of things that sneak through the cracks. Stacker would've had his head if he'd ever had an inappropriate thought in Mako's direction, and after copiloting with his own brother he'd worried (thankfully to no result) that he might pick up a taste for those on the uncomfortably young side; it's no thought or desire of his own that drive the way his mouth lathes Mako's nipple, nor firsthand experience for the familiarity with which his fingertips tease her clit.

Becket nips at Herc's ear, and he tries not to be ashamed of the noise the feeling drags out of him. Becket, damn him, chases the sound and trails his open mouth down Herc's neck, over to his shoulder and back again, before scraping his teeth over Herc's nape. It shouldn't be as hot as it is, that hasn't done it for Herc before, but his dick jerks in Becket's hand anyway. He responds by sliding two fingers up and into Mako, shifts the pad of his thumb to her clit instead, and moves his hand in rhythm with Becket's.

It's not more than a minute before Mako's clenching down on his fingers with a choked-off cry, and Herc's gasping and groaning and streaking Mako's belly with his come. Becket's mouth curves into a grin against his back while Herc tries to catch his breath.

Herc's not above a pity fuck, and god knows it's a needed change from sitting on the fact of everything he's lost, but neither is he so selfish as to be all right with getting in the way of _them_ , especially for (what he's disappointed to think may be) a one-off. "This is nice and all," Herc drawls, "but I hope this isn't gonna mess up whatever you've got going on."

Becket laughs, which isn't really what Herc was expecting, and shifts his hand to pat at Herc's hip. "S'not what you think, my man."

"We don't want each other, like this," Mako clarifies. "We're not like that with each other, but we both wanted you. So..."

"Sharing is caring," Becket says solemnly.

Herc takes a breath, holds it and lets it go. Well. Can't argue with that kinda logic, can he?


End file.
